(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive composition for electrophotography. More specifically, the present invention relates to a photosensitive composition comprising a disazo-type photoconductor sensitized with a nitrophthalic anhydride and a binder resin.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A photosensitive compositon formed by dispersing a disazo-type photoconductor in an electrically insulating resin medium has been widely used in the field of electrophotography, and it is known that polycyclic or heterocyclic nitrocompounds such as trinitroanthracene and 2,4,7-trinitrofluorenone, acid anhydrides such as phthalic anhydride and trimellitic anhydride and electron acceptors such as chloranil and bromanil are effective as the chemical sensitizer for this photosenstive composition.